


Barney Can Never Get Anything Done

by SatansTrueMistress



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Lee Christmas is a little shit, M/M, This is hardly 100 words, it took like 10 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansTrueMistress/pseuds/SatansTrueMistress
Summary: All Barney wants to do is finish reading the mission reports, but his boyfriend is an annoying little shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to get some writing done, so this is literally just my warm up. It's just over 100 words.

 

Barney was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, trying to get the mission reports done before dinner. However, Lee had other ideas, as usual. Because he was a thoroughly annoying human being who thought he might perish if he went ten minutes without attention.

“Barney.” He said from his spot, curled on the end of the couch.

“Busy, Christmas, hang on.”

“Barney, this is important.” Christmas pouted.

"Are you in immediate danger of being shot?" 

"No..."

“Then it’ll still be important in fifteen minutes.”

He was only granted another thirty seconds of quiet before Lee tapped on Barney’s face with his foot. “Barney.”

Barney ignored him.

Again _tap tap._ “Barney.”

Barney’s eye twitched.

Three more taps to Barney’s cheek, “ _Barney_.”

“ _What_ Lee?” Barney snapped, finally turning to him.

Lee grinned, “I love you.”

Barney was going to strangle him.


End file.
